Big Time Rain
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: What are two horny teenage boys to do on a rainy night? SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! This is a little piece that popped into my head a few days ago, and I really hope you enjoy it! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Rain**

The rain pouring down outside pounded against the windshield of the car as James and Carlos sped back to Carlos' house. The pair had previously been on a date at the local movie theater, sitting in the back row, when a simple make-out session turned into something more. They couldn't do anything about it there because the theater was nearly full and they would surely get caught. So, they left right in the middle of the movie and they couldn't wait to get back to Carlos' house. They both knew that the Latino boy's parents weren't there (his dad was working late, and his mom out of town visiting relatives), so they would have the house all to themselves.

James, who was in the driver's seat, was finding it increasingly difficult to drive. Between the pounding rain and traffic outside and the raging boner in his jeans, it was all he could do to keep the car going straight. Carlos was just as flustered as his boyfriend was, and he fought to keep from palming himself. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached his house and pulled into the driveway. They sprinted from the car through the rain to the front porch where Carlos fumbled with his keys to unlock the door. As soon as the frustrating wall of wood gave way, the pair stumbled into the house, and Carlos dropped his keys onto the small table next to the door. They then hurried down the hallway to Carlos' bedroom, closing the door behind them.

As soon as they were in the room, James pushed his boyfriend against the door and crushed their lips together. An instant moan escaped the shorter boy's lips and he kissed back with passion. Being sandwiched between James and the door totally turned him on. Bringing his hands up, he tangled his fingers through the pretty boy's perfect hair, moaning again as their tongues battled for dominance. It was a battle that Carlos willingly let James win, knowing how much the pretty boy loved being in charge of situations like this. After a while hot kissing, they had to pull back in need of air.

"Let's get some of these clothes off." James breathed.

As he said that, he brought his hands down to the hem of Carlos' rain-damp t-shirt and lifted it up. The smaller boy gladly raised his arms so the offending garment could be removed and tossed to the floor. He did the same for James, and his cock twitched in his jeans as he raked his eyes up and down the pretty boy's perfectly-sculpted torso.

"You're so hot." he whispered as he slowly ran his hands across James' firm chest.

A smile tugged at the pretty boy's lips and he grabbed one of Carlos' hands and pressed it against the bulge in his jeans. Carlos' own cock throbbed when he felt the hardness through the thick material.

"You feel that? You feel how hard it is?" James moaned in a low, sexy voice, "You're making that happen. You make me so hard, baby."

Carlos chewed lightly at his bottom lip as the sexy words slid from his boyfriend's lips. Distracting James with a kiss, Carlos backed them up toward the bed, and when James' legs hit the edge, he gently pushed him down into a sitting position.

"Let me suck your dick." Carlos whispered, lowering himself to his knees on the floor.

Gulping on his breath, James nodded, and Carlos set to work undoing his jeans. Once they were undone, James lifted his hips off the bed so the smaller boy could remove them. Carlos yanked the jeans down, the pretty boy's shoes getting tangled up in them and yanked off as well. The smaller boy's cock throbbed when he saw James' seven-inch length arching out from his body. He held the thick column of flesh at the base and leaned forward, sticking his tongue out. He licked a slow line up the underside, right along the throbbing vein that ran along it. This earned him a loud moan from James, who dug his nails into the blue sheet that covered the mattress he was sitting on.

When he reached the tip, Carlos swirled his tongue around it. The taste of the pretty boy's precum burst across his taste buds and he couldn't help but reach down with his free hand to palm himself through his jeans. Once he had licked the head of James' cock clean of the precum, he pushed it into his mouth and took it in as far as he could without stimulating his annoying gag reflex. James groaned at the warm wetness surrounding his cock and he placed his hand to the back of Carlos' head. As the Latino boy started bobbing his head, he glanced up at James, and the pretty boy moaned at how suspiciously innocent he looked.

"Oh, yeah, baby! Ugh, that's so good!" James moaned as he tugged gently on the boy's short, raven locks.

A shiver ran down James' spine when the short hairs on the boy's head tickled his abs. Carlos continued sucking James for a couple more minutes until he pulled off him with an erotic pop. James gasped when the slightly cooler air of the room ghosted across his wet skin. He looked down and his cock throbbed when he saw Carlos. The smaller boy's lips were reddened from sucking him and his normally brown eyes were darkened with lust.

"I want you inside me." the smaller boy whispered.

"Then get on the bed." James moaned.

Carlos quickly stood and removed his jeans and underwear. Now, both of them were totally naked. He wasted no time in crawling onto the bed and laying back. James was on top of him in a second, crushing their lips together once again. Their kisses were sloppy and frenzied, and they drank in each moan that the other made. James shifted his hips against Carlos', moaning when their hard cocks rubbed together.

"Ngh, James! That feels so good!" the smaller boy moaned.

James smiled and switched from kissing Carlos on the lips to kissing his neck. He knew that this was one of the boy's sensitive spots. He ravished the perfect skin with wet kisses before picking a particular spot to leave his mark. He sucked harshly on the spot of skin and tugged it gently between his teeth, his cock aching with need at the delicious moans and sighs his boyfriend was emitting. Once he had succeeded in leaving a purplish mark on Carlos' once perfect skin, he moved downward over his chest and abdomen. He purposely skipped over the part of Carlos' body demanding the most attention, smiling when the smaller boy whimpered in frustration.

"Hand me the lube so I can get you ready." the pretty boy said as he leaned up on his knees.

Gulping on his breath, Carlos reached over into the top drawer of his bedside table and took out the tube of lube he kept stashed in there. He handed it to James, and spread his legs wide apart so the pretty boy had a perfect view of his hole. James wasted no time in opening the tube of lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. Setting the tube aside, he reached down between his boyfriend's legs and gently rubbed some of it across his tight opening. Carlos sighed in pleasure; he loved it when James touched him there. He was very sensitive in his lower region and sometimes the simplest of touches, even if they were by accident, could turn him on.

Once James had finished spreading the lube around Carlos' hole, he carefully eased a single finger into him and moved it slowly in and out so the smaller boy could adjust to the feeling of being stretched. He added a second finger when Carlos relaxed around the first one, pausing for a moment when Carlos hissed slightly in discomfort. They had done this several times before in their five-month relationship, and he relaxed quickly against the intrusion. A soft moan slid from the smaller boy's lips as James gently fingered him, scissoring his fingers to open him up more.

"I th-think I'm ready." Carlos gasped after a little while.

His cock throbbing with need and excitement, James pulled his fingers out of him and reached for the lube again. He got some on his fingers and used it to make his cock nice and slick. Carlos squirmed a little with excitement as he watched James slicking himself. He couldn't wait to have that perfect length inside him.

"Turn over. I wanna do you from behind." James said in a lustful tone.

Carlos didn't need to be told twice. He loved it when James did him from behind! Feeling his body pressing down against him was such a turn-on, and he knew James loved to be all dominant and in charge. The second he was on his stomach, James kneed his legs apart and was on top of him. The smaller boy gasped when he felt James' hard cock pressing against him. James instantly started trailing his light kisses across Carlos' shoulders and upper back.

"Mmm, James, please. I need you!" Carlos moaned, rubbing his ass back against his boyfriend.

Deciding that both of them had endured enough torture, he reached down and positioned his cock at the smaller boy's gaping hole. He placed a tender kiss between Carlos' shoulders before he started to push in. He went nice and slow so Carlos had time to adjust.

"Just relax, baby." he whispered when he noticed Carlos tightening his fists around the sheets.

Carlos nodded and took a deep breath, willing his body to relax around James' thickness. When he did relax, James was pushed all the way in, and he gasped at the feeling of being stretched and filled so perfectly by him.

"Mmm, you're so warm inside." James moaned as he shifted his hips.

"M-move! Please!" Carlos gasped, squirming a little beneath his boyfriend.

Never being one to deny his lover anything, James slowly pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside him. He paused for a split second before plunging back in. A choked gasp escaped Carlos' lips, and James moaned loudly. The pretty boy quickly regained his composure and repeated the motion. He supported himself on his hands on either side of Carlos' body as he started thrusting into him. Carlos moaned loudly and arched his back as pleasure pulsed through him. Every time James thrust into him, it caused his cock to rub against the mattress, providing some much-needed friction.

"Ngh, Carlos! Your ass feels so good!" the pretty boy gasped.

"D-do it harder! I'm all yours!" Carlos moaned, pushing his hips back against his boyfriend's pounding cock.

James was more than glad to comply with the smaller boy's plea, and he pounded his ass harder. The pretty boy panted and moaned in pleasure as Carlos' insides hugged his cock so perfectly. Seeing Carlos moaning and writhing beneath him was the biggest turn-on in the world for James. A slight sweat had broken out on the expanse of perfect caramel skin that was Carlos' back, and it glistened in the dim light of the room. The boy's muscles rippled underneath his skin as he squirmed under his lover's body. Carlos may not have been the tallest or the most muscled of the group, but he was perfect in James' eyes. His hyper, happy attitude was so adorable; and his smile could light up a room. He was the most sweet, loving person James had ever met, and he loved him more than anything in the world.

"J-James! Turn me over so I can kiss you!" Carlos gasped.

This had to be the hottest thing James had ever heard from him. He slowed his thrusts to a halt and carefully pulled out of Carlos before flipping the smaller boy over by his shoulder. The second he was on his back, Carlos pulled James in for a sloppy, passionate kiss. Both of them moaned loudly as their tongues rolled together, and Carlos tangled his fingers through James' hair. Carlos was the only one James trusted to touch his hair.

When James pulled back from the kiss, both of them were gasping, their hot breath mingling between them. Gulping on his breath, James wasted no time in placing Carlos' legs over his shoulders and shoving his throbbing cock back into him. Carlos was very well-relaxed, so the pretty boy's cock slid back in easily. A soft cry of pleasure tore its way from Carlos' throat, and James instantly started thrusting. This change in position turned them both on to no end.

"Ngh, you're so hot, baby!" James groaned as he pounded his lover's ass.

Carlos whimpered and reached between them to stroke his neglected cock. James could feel a familiar tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, so he started exploring with his thrusts, seeking out that one spot that would drive Carlos over the edge. He knew he had found it shortly after when the smaller boy cried out and arched up against him.

"I'm c-close!" Carlos gasped, clenching his muscles tightly around the pretty boy.

"Mmm, just let go, baby." James moaned, "Come for me!"

James, however, was the first to come. A loud groan tore its way from his throat and he gripped Carlos' thighs hard enough to leave bruises. The smaller boy moaned as he felt his boyfriend's warm cum coating his inner walls, filling his every contour and crevasse. James continued thrusting lightly into his lover a few moments after he came, lost in the euphoric sensations pulsing through him. When he finally slowed his thrusts to a halt, he slowly opened his eyes and was gasping for breath. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that Carlos was still hard and slowly stroking himself.

"Let me help you with that." he whispered as he carefully pulled out and removed Carlos' legs from his shoulders.

Before Carlos could say anything, James pushed his hand away from his cock and leaned down and sealed his lips around the pulsing length. The smaller boy let out a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a whimper as the warm wetness of James' mouth surrounded his cock. The pretty boy instantly started bobbing his head between Carlos' legs, his longer hair tickling the insides of his thighs. Carlos moaned loudly and thrust up lightly into his boyfriend's mouth. He was so close to coming, he could almost taste it; he just needed a little kick to get him there. James must have sensed this because he reached down between the boy's legs and slid two fingers inside him, instantly curling them upward in search of his sweet spot. Carlos cried out softly and gripped the sheet beneath him firmly in his fists. The combination of James' mouth around his cock and his fingers in his ass didn't take long to send Carlos over the edge. A shaky cry of ecstasy escaped his lips, and his hips shuddered in pleasure as his orgasm tore through his body. James continued bobbing his head and sucking him as each wave of pleasure washed over him, and he moaned softly as the smaller boy came in his mouth. As soon as the euphoric feeling reached its peak, it left Carlos weak and out of breath. His body went slack against the bed, and his chest heaved as he gasped. James slowly pulled off him, his lips making a soft but erotic pop. He swallowed his mouthful of Carlos' cum, the taste of him lingering on his tongue. He leaned back on his knees and waited patiently for Carlos to catch his breath.

When Carlos finally did catch his breath a couple minutes later, he peeped his eyes open and the first thing he saw was James' gorgeous face staring back at him.

"Hi." James said adorably, giving Carlos a little one-finger wave.

"Hi." Carlos whispered, "Come lay down so we can cuddle."

James was happy to do this; he loved cuddling with the smaller boy whether it was just after they had sex or just because they wanted to be close to one another. Carlos pulled back the covers and the two of them crawled underneath and snuggled close, their naked bodies pressed together. Carlos rested his head on James shoulder and relaxed in his muscled arms. Whenever James held him, he felt to safe and loved.

"I think this was the perfect way to end our date tonight." James commented as he lightly stroked Carlos' upper-arm.

"I couldn't agree more." Carlos said, "We need to end more of our dates like this."

James smiled and placed a light kiss to the smaller boy's forehead. The sound of the pounding rain outside soon lulled them into a blissful sleep, both of them still lovingly wrapped in each others arms.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! *sweet panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
